(Flashback)Russell's Beginning
Russell Wilson was jumped and running faster than before it was only a year since he'd been turned by Ramaius Corvin. Russell did a 360 in the air and than landed. " This is awesome " , Russell's eyes glowed a brilliant green and he turned into a werewolf. He ran as fast as he could and leaped as high as he could. He heard a whistle sound and turned quickly catching an arrow in his hand. " Damn gotta run " , Russell ran off to his packs hideout and went back to human form. " Alexander, hunters out in the woods " , Russell sat down and stared at the wall and Ramona Marquez standed in front of him her arms across each other. She was very grumpy a lot. Russell reached into his pocket and text his girlfriend, Tessa. Russell got up and placed his phone back in his pocket. The next night, Russell and his packmates, Alpha all stood together talking among themselves. Russell ran out suddenly and gripped his head and charged into the woods hearing Ramaius's voice in his head but it became distant, Russell transformed and his eyes glowed green. He growled into the night and heard the voice of a young man. " Hun, it's okay the Alphas over here have control over their betas " , The young man smiled as he held his phone to his ears, He was young about 21 and was handsome but not after tonight. Russell growled and the young man turned to the teen. " Hello are you a beta??? ", The young man looked scared and curious. Russell charged forward and the young man ran as fast as possible. Russell was faster and leapt on the young man who had only fear in his eyes. Russell lifted his hand and slashed at the man's face and body, Russell growled into the night to his pack and left the scarred corpse, little did he know that their was still life in him. About 3 hours later a wolf stood over the body of the young man and growled ready to strike but a red-eyed man shoot out and tackled the wolf and slashed him to death leaving a dead teenager, newly turned only 15. " Hey, my name is Vincent I'm gonna help you okay " , Vincent carried him to their town's Nemeton and put his hand on the tree trunk, A voice like a female voice whispered into Vincent's ear and told him to kill the young man but he restrained. Vincent put the man's whole body on the tree trunk and left him there. Samuel was barely breathing as he was near near-death blood spurting everywhere all over the place a man had carried him here, ''The Nemeton. ''Samuel touched it and felt the spark of power surge through him. He had been slashed to death and survived, he would get revenge on that pack but first needed to find a pack and become their emissary. Samuel coughed and blood fell everywhere all over the place and Samuel knew it was over but a hand gripped his and he felt his pain going away, the man who called himself Vincent was taking away his pain, He screamed loudly, " Ahhhhhhhhhh...GRRRRRRRR " , Vincent's eyes glowed red and his fangs were out he was now howling. Samuel was healing slowly, Vincent stopped and grinned. " Your healing eh " , Samuel felt the nemeton's power becoming one with him as they technically fused. " How is this possible " , Vincent looked on as the young man became a gross figure but was now standing and a storm was brewing. " Interesting ", Vincent smiled. Russell had his hands in his face but felt, Alexander Waite over him, " Alex if your gonna say something say it now " , Russell sneered and got up quick but before he could reach the door Ramaius stood in front of him, " I'll be back Ram " , Russell sidestepped Ramaius and walked out the door heading to his apartment tossing his stuff on the dresser. Samuel was now at the Nemeton it had been a week since the attack and he now had his face back and found out his wife had died. Samuel mourned her death and would always but knew he had to move on, A knock on his door snapped him back into reality, " Hello, Sam as you know I am Vincent and wanted to know are you a dark druid " " To answer your question, I will become a emissary to your pack " , Vincent nodded and signaled Samuel to follow him.